Green dragon
Green dragonhide Dragon bones |examine = Must be related to Elvarg. |combat = 79 |hitpoints = 75 |aggressive = Yes |poisonous = No |max hit = 8 (Melee) 50 (Dragonfire) |weakness = Stab, Ranged, dragon hunter crossbow |attack style = Melee (Slash) Dragonfire |slaylvl = 1 |slayxp = 75 |cat = Green dragon |krystilia = Yes |vannaka = Yes |chaeldar = Yes |att = 68 |str = 68 |def = 68 |range = 1 |mage = 68 |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 20 |dslash = 40 |dcrush = 40 |dmagic = 30 |drange = 20 |strbns = 0 |rngbns = 0 |attbns = 0 |immunepoison = Not immune |immunevenom = Not immune |attack speed = 6 }} |text1=Lv 79 |item2= Green dragonhide Dragon bones |examine = Must be related to Elvarg. |combat = 88 |hitpoints = 100 |aggressive = Yes |poisonous = No |max hit = 8 (Melee) 50 (Dragonfire) |weakness = Stab, Ranged, dragon hunter crossbow |attack style = Melee (slash) Dragonfire |slaylvl = 1 |slayxp = 100 |cat = Green dragon |krystilia = Yes |vannaka = Yes |chaeldar = Yes |att = 68 |str = 75 |def = 68 |range = 1 |mage = 75 |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 20 |dslash = 40 |dcrush = 40 |dmagic = 30 |drange = 20 |strbns = 0 |rngbns = 0 |attbns = 0 |immunepoison = Not immune |immunevenom = Not immune |attack speed = 6 }} |text2=Lv 88 }} Green dragons are the weakest of the adult chromatic dragons in RuneScape. They are found in various locations within the Wilderness as well as in the Corsair Cove Dungeon. Green dragons are capable of breathing dragonfire, which can hit up to 50 damage on players who are not wielding an Anti-dragon shield or Dragonfire shield. Using one of these shields will partially block the dragonfire, and using one of these shields with an antifire potion or Protect from Magic will block the dragonfire completely. Green dragons are assignable as a Slayer assignment by Vannaka, Chaeldar and Krystilia. If players wish to avoid the risks of the Wilderness when assigned green dragons as a Slayer task, either baby green dragons within the Brimhaven Dungeon can be killed as an alternative or those in the Myths' Guild basement. If players want to challenge themselves, brutal green dragons in the Ancient Cavern can be killed instead. Warning: Green dragon hunters are frequently targeted by player-killers. If opting to kill green dragons in the Wilderness, an emergency teleport, high healing food and prayer potions are highly recommended in the event that you are attacked by another player. Locations *Corsair Cove Dungeon (2 spawns, requires completion of Dragon Slayer II) *Wilderness: **West of the Dark Warriors' Fortress, between level 12 and 14 Wilderness **North of the Graveyard of Shadows, between level 24 and 26 Wilderness **South of the Lava Maze, between level 35 and 37 Wilderness **South of Venenatis, between level 20 and 24 Wilderness **Revenant Caves (level 88) Strategy Drops 100% |} Weapons/Armour |} Herbs |} Other |} Level 79 Weapons/Armour |} Other |} Level 88 Weapons/Armour |} Other |} Category:Wilderness